


100 Drabbles Rick And Morty

by Sunshinecackle



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcoholism, C137cest, Fluff, Gay, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Incest, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, more to be added later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: A series of drabbles based on the 100 Ways To Say I Love You prompts.





	1. He Drives Like Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I finally found a good prompt list for my Daily Drabbles. There’s a post on Tumblr for ‘A Hundred Ways To Say I Love You’, and I decided to go ahead and do that for these two. ^^ It’s quite possible I will write more than one of these a day, but who knows. xD Anyway, here we go! Prompt one is **“Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”**
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Summary: Rick’s too drunk to drive and Morty takes the wheel.

“R-Rick!” Morty lurched forward, taking the wheel in his hands as Rick’s head went limp on his neck again, “Aw, geez! Rick, pu-pull over! Let me drive for a while!” 

“Huh-- M-Mor-MOURGHTY-- Wha-what the fuck, M-Morty?” Barely coming back into his mind for a second, Rick peered down at the other’s hands on the wheel. Pushing them away, he reached over and held one of them, resting their hands on his own thigh. “Shh, it’s okay, M-Morty. Just… Just need a little n-nap.”

“You can’t take a na-na-nap while you’re driving!” Though he appreciated the sentiment, he wasn’t about to let them both crash. “Let me drive, Ri-Rick!” 

“Alri-alright, alright, fi-fine, do-don’t be a little-- A li-little bitch about it, Mo-Morty.” It seemed the concept of landing them first was not something he grasped so well, because he lifted his thin legs and started to slide into the passenger seat without undoing his belt. How drunk _was_ he? Morty should have known better than to let him get this plastered when they weren’t at home.

“Rick!” 

“Wh-what? Just hurry up!” 

Morty reached over, undoing his grandfather’s seatbelt and then his own, swapping seats with him quickly before they crashed. At least they were in space, where he had to worry about less things to crash into. Once his foot was on the pedal and his hands on the steering wheel, he felt a bit better, and reached over to buckle Rick into his seat. 

Taking this as a sort of come-on, Rick pressed his lips sloppily to Morty’s, either in thanks or just blind desire, and Morty smiled slightly.

“Y-you’re a handful, Rick.”

“I could be a--URP-- A mouthfu-mouthful, Morty.”

“...Shut up, Rick. Just get some-- Some sleep, okay? I’ll get us home.” Morty’s cheeks burned as he returned fully to driving, and Rick simply did as he said. Not because he was listening, but because he didn’t have much of a choice.


	2. A Kiss From Me To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Morty’s birthday, Rick has a special gift for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, I couldn’t stay away from these prompts. xD I’m going to do a few more of these today, and see where they take me. I honestly love these prompts, they’re so much fun to write and quick and easy, too. I have some bigger stuff in the works that I’ll work on between them, so hopefully I can get some stuff done today! This prompt is **“It reminded me of you.”** There might also be a connected one-shot to this! Hope you guys enjoy!

“Happy birthday, sport!” Jerry exclaimed, alongside the well-wishes from his wife and daughter. Morty sat at his usual spot at the table beside Rick, who hadn’t said a whole lot this whole time. He burped and laughed about it, and Morty’s grin was obvious after he heard it.

“Wow, tha-thanks, guys!” He practically giggled, and reached for the first present placed in front of him. Tearing into it with no finesse to his movements, his grin broadened and he wiggled a little in his seat, “Aw, geez, thanks, Summer!”

Nestled sweetly into a flimsy cardboard box was a new jacket, yellow and white striped with a faux-fur lining in the hood. It would definitely keep him warm in the winter, and during his colder explorations with Rick.

Grabbing the next largest box, from his mother, he wasted no time in getting into this present, finding within it a new pair of white Keds. 

“Wow, thanks!” 

“Shoes? A jacket? What did yo--Urp--You get him, Jerry? Socks?” Rick asked with a cruel laugh, and Jerry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Seriously? All-- All of these gi-gifts suck.” 

“I like socks!” Morty tried, though his defensive tone sounded a bit like he was trying to keep his father’s fragile ego in tact.

“Sure you do, M-Morty.” Rick rolled his eyes a little and passed the long, slim box to him. It was among three, so he likely got three pairs, and that was all that was left. It took a total of five seconds for all three boxes to be destroyed and three pairs of knee socks were pulled out. He had a white and yellow pair, a pair with little Malteses on it, and a pair that was galaxy themed.

“Aw, thanks dad!” That grin still hadn’t completely fallen, and he hugged his family one by one.

“I’ll get the cake!” Jerry exclaimed, getting up from his seat and rushing into the kitchen.

“H-hey, Morty,” Rick began, leaning over to whisper conspicuously into his ear, “You want a _real_ present?” 

“U-uh, sure, Rick…” Rubbing the back of his neck uncertainly, he almost expected a kiss, but instead was grabbed and drug to the garage. Jerry squawked something behind them, but it was lost when the garage door closed and Morty was pinned to it with a kiss. If nothing else, Rick was good at kissing him speechless, and as he was lead to the workbench, he felt dizzy and dazed. A little box was placed into his hands, wrapped with nothing more than a simple blue ribbon to contrast it’s dark coloring. Morty stood there for a few moments, dumbstruck, trying to figure out what it could be.

“You-- You’re supposed to op-open it, baby.” Rick urged gently, a soft laugh on his lips.

“I-- I know that.” Morty responded, cheeks red as he pulled the bow loose and jiggled the lid off. Inside sat a rather pretty pendent, a brown stone he didn’t recognize wrapped in a silver snake on a matching chain. “W-wow, Rick, I--”

“It reminded me of you.” Rick stated, a little smile on his lips as he leaned in for another kiss. Taking the chain in his hands, he pulled it up and fumbled slightly with the clasp. Once it was secure around Morty’s neck, he pulled back and winked. “Happy birthday, Bug.”

“Th-thanks, Rick.” Looking at the shimmering stone a little more, he let it play on the light, seeing thousands of different colors shining in it.

“It’s-- It’s not as pretty as you, baby, but I think it looks damn good wrapped around your neck.” Rick offered, a hand on the other’s shoulder when Jerry popped his head into the garage.

“Morty, come on, it’s time to blow out your candles!” 

“L-let’s go, Morty, c-can’t keep them waiting on you, c-can we?” Rick chuckled almost darkly, like he didn’t want to share but had little choice. Of course, Morty was through the door before he could stop him, and he took another pull from his flask before disappearing into the house to continue the festivities.


	3. Ice Cream On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick hadn’t exactly meant it was on him quite like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, like. I’m just blowing through these. xD I’m so hyped up on writing for some reason this morning, so let’s keep the oil burning, shall we? This prompt is **”No, no, it’s my treat.”** I hope you guys enjoy!

Morty fished in his pocket for his change, having decided that he was going to treat himself and Rick to some ice cream. Of course, with it being so hot, he’d thrown on a pair of shorts and hadn’t noticed the huge hole in his pocket. With his whole hand through it, he blanched, eyes wide as ice cream dripped down his thumb.

“A-aww, geez… My money’s gone!” He whined a little, looking up at Rick with those large, round eyes of his. The elder just smiled lazily at him, and the person behind the counter that looked rather put out, and shook his head.

“No, n-no, Morty, don’t worry, it’s on m-- It-- It’s my treat.” He told the frowning boy, pulling out his wallet and paying the four something it took to get their ice cream. Licking nonchalantly at his double dip of pistachio, he watched Morty’s eyes follow his tongue along the frosty treat. Once it was paid for, they started for a bench nearby and sat down, Morty’s mouth frantically trying to keep him from dripping chocolate and strawberry down his shirt, too. 

“Th-thanks, Rick.” He finally managed, once he was sure his ice cream was a bit more under control.

“Do-don’t sweat it, Bug. It was a sw-sweet gesture, though, from a sweet boy.” Wrapping his arm around Morty’s shoulders absently, he tugged the kid a little closer, shaking his head, “You-- You’re a sweet kid, Morty.” 

As Morty started licking more at the chocolate ice cream, he rest his head on Rick’s chest, closing his eyes. What he hadn’t expected, however, was that he hadn’t fully licked it into place, and seconds later the brown ball of ice cream dropped, leaving a stark stain across the elder’s labcoat. Starting a little, Rick looked down, bumping the ice cream to the grass with his hip.

“Y-you know, Morty, I know I said it’s on m-me, but I didn’t mean it lit-- Literally, Morty.” He spoke plainly, his face blank. Morty laughed nervously, blushing and looking away.

“S-sorry, Rick, I--”

“Don’t even trip, dawg. If you want more, I’ll get you more, and we can portal home and I’ll change. Needed to do some laundry, anyway.” Winking and smiling slightly, he kissed the other’s forehead, “What do you say, huh?”

“I… W-we can just go home, Rick.” Morty blushed, staring at the ice cream melting into the grass.

“We can get some BJ’s later.”

“H-huh?” Perking a little, he glanced at Rick’s crotch.

“Ben and Jerry’s, Morty, Jesus. Don’t be such a needy bitch.” Laughing boisterously, Rick shot them a portal and they headed on home to get started on his laundry.


End file.
